


Take Me To Church

by orphan_account



Category: NKOTB - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Weird, Multi, Not Serious, PWP, or sacrilegious, possibly blasphemous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Hozier song, "Take Me To Church," is an odd mix of sexy and offensive, but it got me thinking... I've seen and heard a lot of things which make 'the Blockhead sisterhood/nation' seem akin to a religious group (to some, it's cult-like; for others, it's a positive spiritual group).<br/>This was forming itself in my mind during a dull shift at work.<br/>If you find religious imagery offensive in a sex story, stop here.<br/>If you find religious imagery in general offensive, stop here.<br/>If you dislike group-sex scenarios, stop here. This isn't a romance story. There will be no monogamous happy ending in this one. Thanks :)</p><p>This story is fiction. I don't know the characters in real life. I make no money from this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

The faithful were gathered, awaiting the arrival of their leaders. Each member of the congregation had made their way to this place on an individual journey, but now, all were to be united in a common experience. Looking around, the group - all adults, no minors - was a diverse lot, with various ages, races, genders and socioeconomic backgrounds represented. All were clad in plain white tunics, tied with a simple sash.  
The ceremony space was sparsely furnished: chairs in neat rows facing the front of the room, and five identical altars, for lack of a better term. It was upon these altars that the climax of the ritual would be carried out. Each congregant understood what was required of them, and each felt the calling to be here, to partake, giving and receiving.

As the five officiants emerged, clad in identical robes, they formed a line in front of the altars. At Donnie's signal - a raised hand, palm facing heavenward - all in attendance rose to their feet as one. There was music, of sorts, a strange, low rumbling emanating now from concealed speakers. The rhythm, the pace, was that of a heart at rest, steady, unhurried, peaceful. It did not distract from the voices of the leaders as they spoke, one by one.

"Welcome to the inaugural service here at UTOPIA - the Universal Temple of Positivity In Action. Please be seated." The faithful obeyed, watching, waiting. Jon spoke next. "Brothers and sisters, love is the source of all things. It is love which binds us to one another when we are apart, and love which has brought us to this place to join as one, to share in the blessings. May we carry this love with us always."  
Next was Joe. "Friends!," he began, and someone near the back whispered, 'Romans! Countrymen!', but was quickly shushed. "The world does not understand this love. Let us be a beacon to those in darkness, the haters, the critics, the unbelievers. We must work together to understand the mystery that is our bond. It is what it is. Let us get this."  
And all Blockdom's people said, "Let us get this."

Danny was next. "Love will allow us to live healthy. What's good for the heart is good for the soul. Each part of who we are is linked to the other parts. Let UTOPIA be a space of healing and rejuvenation - body, mind and spirit."  
Jordan was last. "Are y'all ready to get funkaaaaaay????" A nudge from Danny brought Jordan back to the present. "I speak as the spirit moves me, brother. Forgive me. It is time for the ceremony. Who here is hurting from the cares of the world, the loneliness, the lack of affection and communion?" Several hands went up; some in the crowd began to weep, softly. Donnie began to disrobe, followed by each officiant in turn. A hush fell over the crowd, subdued sniffles coming to an abrupt stop. "Glory be," came the collective thought.

Donnie spoke again. "Those who seek a blessing must be worthy, clothed in truth. Show your truth! Put off falsehood; take it off! Take it ALL off!" The assembled began to disrobe, finding that their various shapes, sizes and skin tones made a beautiful mosaic. Their differences enhanced, rather than detracted from, their harmony.

"Come," said Joe, "and receive a blessing. Let it heal, let it soothe, let it light your inner groove. Come forth, children, and receive the full measure of Blockhead grace." 

At this, each man sat on the edge of an altar, facing the faithful. The bravest of the crowd moved forward, falling to their knees in reverence. "Bless you, my child;" a palm rested upon each head as mouths opened to receive grace. Soon the sighs of the leaders rose with the music, the tempo picking up, the heart beating faster now. Such devotion; such love! 

Soon, others joined, moving forward to partake of the blessing, the living sacrifice. Each man made room at the table, stretching out in body to commune in spirit with more hands and mouths. There was no rivalry, no jostling for rank; each was receiving from their leader, and all shared in the feast. "The body is good," Donnie said, voice breaking. "The physical is sacred, linked to the spirit. N-never be ashamed of the physical." The other four affirmed this truth with "Word!" 

All worked in harmony to raise the energy in that space, which was now humming with life (not to mention groaning, squeaking, sighing, and panting, with life). One congregant's hand tentatively touched the thigh of one of the other supplicants, and it was good. A new level of openness and understanding was reached, with many members now sharing blessings with one another. When one tired of service, another took their place, ensuring that there was no break in the divine flow.

"You are all vessels of grace," Jordan moaned, and murmurs of assent rippled through the crowd. Joe bestowed his gift, and the recipient held it in her mouth, tasting its goodness, then pressing her lips to the mouth of the woman nearest her. A chain was created, each mouth transferring the substance to the next person, until it was gone. Danny likewise bestowed his gift, and it was shared with as many as possible. Jordan followed, then Jon, and, finally, Donnie. When the gifts had been distributed, the faithful turned to one another, helping the person nearest them. The music had reached its crescendo, pulsing, a high note that sustained, sustained, then ebbed away, rumbling into silence. When all had been blessed, everyone present girded themselves in the tunics once more.

The five moved to address their people and give the benediction. "Go in peace and positivity. Spread love and love will spread. Love eternal!"  
And all Blockdom's people said, "Word!"


End file.
